Boys Don't Cry
by QDangel0402
Summary: Draco doesn't know what to do about the change in his lover Harry. Warning: This is slash!


**Boys Don't Cry**

Warning: First off, I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters. Oh, how I wish I did. :sigh: And if you didn't read the summary, which you should have, this is slash, so please don't flame me for it because I have given you sufficient warning. Thank you. Also I would like to thank the wonderful Plumb for this awesome song. Go listen! Sorry to ramble, on with the story…

:_blah_: - flashback

Draco stood at the open doorway to the living room looking at his lover. Harry Potter sat on the couch gazing blankly at the TV drinking a glass of scotch. This had become the routine for them, Harry comes home from work and sits on the couch unconscious of his surroundings with a glass of scotch in his hand. Draco had tried to talk to him. He tried to yell at him. To his chagrin, Harry wouldn't acknowledge him at all.

He had grown to love Harry more than anything, but as the days passed it seemed that it was the opposite for his love. He begged him to talk to him, to tell him what he could do to make things better. He used to be annoyed with Harry's biting comments back in school, now he would have given anything to hear those words. Draco had always been a very private person and had always avoided Harry's probing questions at the beginning of their relationship. He was so different then, his smile was always shining even at the times when there seemed to be no hope. But after the war, that smile seemed to disappear forever.

_Draco Malfoy stood beside Harry Potter facing Voldemort of to the side of a field filled with the living fighting for their lives interspersed with those who already lost that battle. "Well, well, young Malfoy I had never thought you to be a traitor when your father has been so loyal. Although I suppose it matters not now as I shall now kill you both." Draco sneered before turning to Harry who squeezed his hand in a comforting gesture. Voldemort then turned back to Harry saying, "Say goodbye to your traitorous young lover Potter." At that moment Harry and Voldemort both yelled a spell that hit each other and started to grow larger and larger. A high screeching laugh came from the Dark Lord's mouth before he shouted to Harry, "Scared Potter?" Harry turned to Draco, looking into his eyes and with love shining through, "You wish." Draco mouth opened, but before he could utter a word the two men disappeared._

Draco didn't know what happened wherever they went and fought. All he knew was that Harry came back alive and covered in blood, he thanked Merlin that it was not Harry's. Many tried to talk to him, to find out what had happened to make the famous "boy-who-lived" to seem like a perpetual zombie. Draco tried again and again to get his lover to open up to him, but it was no use. Even Harry's best friend Hermione could get him to reveal the events during that precious few hours. He didn't know if Ron would have been able to help them had he been alive, but Draco wanted to believe that if he couldn't help that there was someone who could because there was nothing he would give to have Harry back to his annoyingly cheerful self. His heart clenched at the thought of how Harry used to come home a little after him calling, "Honey I'm home." before dodging a pillow accompanied by the exclamation, "Stop calling me that!"

No matter how much it hurt to have Harry like he was, being a shell of himself, Draco could never leave him. He had found his soul mate and he refused to let that go for anything. He would continue to endure the blank looks and the ignored pleas. He would continue to love Harry for as long as he would let him be by his side. Even if Harry no longer looked into his eyes with a warm smile and told him that he loved him, he wanted to believe that he still did. That was all he had left. His beloved mother died standing between him and his father who killed her without a thought. His friends died in undercover operations or during the battles of the war. Nothing. He had nothing else, but his memories and his love for Harry. It was late and Harry had fallen asleep on the couch once again. Draco looked down at the beautiful, peaceful face that he had grown used to seeing only when his love was in slumber. His hand whispered across the defined cheek bone partly covered with round-rimmed spectacles. Smiling sadly Draco bent down gathered the light man into his arms and carried him to his bed.


End file.
